Magnum Punch-16
Magnum Punch-16 is an elemental agent working for The Organization. He serves as a minor antagonist and boss of the 2016 Lunatic Entertainment video game, Killer & Sass. Appearance 16 dresses as one might expect a young teenager to dress; his clothes are bright hues and mismatched, but definitely full of style and personality. (Ran out of time before work... will finish this section later) Personality A young teenager just reaching puberty, 16 is brash, energetic, and full of testosterone. He is one of the most agile agents in the Organization, second only to Mouse Derringer. He talks just as fast. Although the clone-brothers all feel a deep connection to one another, 16's young age and high number make him feel inferior to the others, especially the first successful clone, 5. Because of this, he has a jealous streak towards the others (especially 5), but will not turn down their aid should it become available. Abilities Magnumb The Magnumbs are a pair of machine pistols equipped by the majority of the Magnum clones. Wielding the power of hand cannons but with the speed of submachine guns, they are a dangerous weapon to contend against. While speed and power are a great plus to control, they do not come without their drawbacks. These weapons climb as fired, decreasing accuracy of the wielder, and they also have a tendency to overheat quickly. Magnum Punch-16 uses tubing coils to pump nitroglycerine into the guns, mistakenly believing that this will greatly cool the weapons down, not being particularly strong in the concept of chemistry. While this greatly diminishes the expected effect of the cooling of the guns, it has the surprising effect of causing his shots to explode upon hitting a solid object. In effect, this causes splash and ice damage to be added to the weaponry. Relationships Arquebus Zimmer 16 seeks to prove himself to his boss and father-figure, Zimmer. He sees him as the epitome of cool and hopes to one day hold the same level of power and authority that he sees in the Organization's leader. Killer & Sass Although he doesn't exactly hold any real qualms against the two AWOL agents, he does see it as an opportunity to prove himself. Magnum Punch-5 Magnum-5 is like an annoying older brother to Magnum-16. 16 has a jealous streak running through him involving feeling himself inferior to his clone-brother, and all he wants is to prove himself to be the better of the two. It's a teenage thing. Background History The original Magnum Magnum Punch was at one time considered the Organization's greatest field agent, before accidentally choking on a chili dog and in desperation, trying to wash it down with some liquid nitroglycerine, mistaking it for regular glycerine. Regretting the embarrassing demise of their best agent, The Organization sought to clone him via the massive amount of samples of his DNA available after his gory departure from the mortal coil. This was referred to as the Magnum Project; while the first three clones were substantial failures, Magnum Punch-4 was a success, although he was not quite as useful as the original. It was at this point that Arquebus Zimmer realized that an army of Magnums would make his assassins "virtually unstoppable", and so he ordered the R&D scientists on the project to continue to churn out clones. Eventually this led to the birth of Magnum Punch-16, codenamed "M-16". The sixteenth clone The sixteenth in a line of clones of the original Magnum Punch, Magnum-16 is, like the others before him, not entirely up to snuff when compared to the original; however they can all still hold their own against the likes of Killer or Sass. Despite Killer believing none of the agent's assigned elements "make any damn sense", all of Magnum's clones serve as Zimmer's ice-element agents as well as his own cold-hearted force. M-16 does not appear to understand the difference between nitroglycerine and liquid nitrogen, as pointed out when Sass tells them that the two are "totally not the same thing": as the speed at which he can fire his weapons quickly heats up the barrels and the thus attempts to use nitroglycerine piped in through coils leading from his suit to cool them down. Sensing an opportunity in his lack of education, Killer & Sass use this against him, forcing him to continue to fire enough so that his guns don't have enough time to properly cool down; eventually this proves the young clone's undoing when he fires his guns one too many times and they finally overheat. Unsurprisingly, they and he explode. Boss Strategy The strategy behind defeating 16 is different than the other bosses in the game; an energetic, youthful teenager, 16 will easily dodge any incoming attacks directed at him. Quickly realizing that their plan of attack is not effective in the least and realizing what he is actually using to try and cool his guns off, Sass and Killer devise a plan to get him to fire continuously long enough to kill himself. As such, the player needs to keep in 16's line-of-sight and keep him firing for as long as possible. They can move out of this to take care of the other clones who will leap into the field as necessary however, as the gun's overheating gauge will only slowly drain, while steadily increasing during firing. As the battle continues he will call in other Magnum clones to try and distract the player. These can be dispatched or ignored, although they also wield ice-element guns that you will need to avoid; luckily, there's do not cause explosive splash damage. Only 11 clones will appear throughout the fight, no matter how long it drags on for, with each one attacking a little differently. They also all appear slightly different from one another, allowing a particularly observant player to deduce how a clone enemy will attack them. These clones are M4, and M6-M15, respectively. Once M-16's overheating gauge has been increased beyond its limit, his guns will jam and begin to heat up, fusing his hands to the weapons as he cries out in surprise and pain. The last remaining clone, M-5, will leap down into the field of battle and rush towards 16 to try and save him but will be too late: After only a few seconds of trying to pry the guns from 16 the nitroglycerine will explode, killing 16 and severely maiming 5 by blowing his arms off but effectively cauterizing the wounds by freezing the stumps. 5 will collapse to the ground screaming and looking at his missing limbs. The battle will end after Killer strides forward and knocks him unconscious so that he can't see which direction they are escaping. Trivia *Magnum was created on 2/15/2015. *He is named after both a Magnum pistol and the M-16 (which is why his last name is not used—however it does make sense in the sequel where his clone-brother 5 appears, named after an MP5). Category:Characters